Some people, skincare wearers, utilize cosmetics and other skincare products for a variety of purposes including for skin protection, treatments, concealment and/or creating a desired look. In some cases, the skincare wearer may take the time to work with another person, such as a skincare technician, to develop a skincare or cosmetic layout. During such a process, the skincare technician may use a paper having a face chart and product list section to illustrate the desired layout and list the products used to create the desired layout. The face chart and product list may be kept by the skincare technician and/or the wearer.
In some cases, the wearer may purchase one or more of the products identified on the list and recreate the layout at home. When the purchased products are used, the wearer may seek to purchase replacement products. Often the face charts have been misplaced or forgotten by the skincare technician and/or the wearer and neither person can identify the proper replacement product. This becomes more difficult when the wearer goes to a different store or location, the desired skincare technician is not available, and/or the product from the list has been discontinued. The skincare wearer may have to take the time to work with a new technician to develop a new layout or attempt to create the same layout without any guidance. During the process, the new layout may not account for products that the wearer still owns causing the wearer to purchase new products for the new layout which would otherwise be unnecessary.